pokemon and the shadow islands
by Brodi1313
Summary: its about how even the strongest relation ships can some times not last and how gossip can make a horrible impact trust me read it and you wont be disapointed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum was good at most things like battling, swimming, running, and training but what he had no clue on how to do was flirt or make moves on girls, but one summer morning Ash was walking with Dawn and Brock to his 4 gym when they had a surprise meant up with love couple Drew and May. "Hey May hey Drew long time no see "said Ash. "Hi my name is Dawn "HI Dawn" said May and Drew. Brock nodded with a smile as they nodded back. Ash said "usual I am hungry u guys wont to get something to eat". Brock said "that's ash for yeah here I Know just the thing ". As they went to the camp grounds Brock opened his bag and you know the rest as they were all waiting in patiently Ash decided to let all his Pokémon out and told pikachu to hop of his shoulder and to play with the others. All the others did the same but Brock because of course he was cooking. "Hey Dawn lets swim here" said May drew asked if him and ash could join but May said "I want some girl time" and Drew under stood hey ash lets swim over here we need to catch up.

May and Dawns talk?

Sooo Dawn what has been your Pokémon dream well I always wanted to try being in contests same here have you one any no not yet what about you have you won any yeah I will show you my badges later. Any ways are you and Brock dating ewwww no he is like my brother. O I see said may what about you and ash her face blushed um no he doesn't like me I always try making movies on him but he doesn't really notice. Well dawn you should keep trying ya your right I will. "O yeah how's you and drew you to are cute" said Dawn "were doing great "said May. "o wow that's awesome" Said Dawn.

Time to eat "o yeah I am starved" said Ash

Drew and Ash talk

So Ash how's your gym battling being going great. Drew what about you and contests been going great said drew so ash do you like dawn ash was frozen with fear he didn't want anybody knowing that dawn was his secrete crush. He whispered yeah he laughed and said have you made a move on her no I'm to shy Drew said "dude grow some balls and do it she will come trust me" "ok I'm trusting you" said Ash

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Man that lunch was good Brock" "thanks Ash" said Brock. As everyone helped clean up lunch they decided to have a little tournament. "Ok everyone it's a one on one battle no subs and only 2 Pokémon can compete once both Pokémon are unable to battle the victor moves on and the loser is out of the tournament ok I will be the judge and the first match will be May vs. Dawn" said Brock. Ok begin ok "Piplup come on out" said Dawn. Ok come on out Bulbasaur said May. Dawn told Piplup to be fast and use drill peck Bulbasaur got hit hard but came back and used leaf blade "doge it Piplup" said dawn, but Piplup got hit and was almost defeated but it went in for drill peck will Bulbasaur used vine whip and both of them hit and fainted at the same time "it's a draw please send out your next Pokémon" said Brock. "Let's do this Chikorita" said Dawn. "Mudkip it's your time to shine" said May. Chikorita stayed on defense to tier Mudkip out when Mudkip was tired Chikorita used leaf blade and won against Mudkip. Ok dawn moves on said Brock. "Great job guys" said Dawn. "You two battled hard" said May. "OK the next battle is Ash and Drew begin" said Brock. "Ok Roserade lets do this" said Drew. "Charizard it's you and me till the end" said Ash. Charizard used flame burst and got a one hit knockout on Roserade. Drew sent out Blastoise so ash used fly but when Charizard came down it missed and hit the ground so Blastoise used hydro pump and that was that with Charizard, so Pikachu went in and used electro ball and hit Blastoise but then Blastoise used hydro pump on Pikachu but Pikachu used volt tackle and they combined and a huge explosion came and they were both standing but Pikachu fainted so Ash was out of the tournament.

End of chapter 2


End file.
